powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exterminated
Exterminated 'is the two parter third episode of Power Rangers Ninja Quest. It marks the death of Joe, the Black Ranger and the debut of Rey, his younger brother who'd replace his postition. 'Plot 'Part 1' The Rangers are seen battling Toxicon 'but he was a tough combat for the rangers and knocked them out badly in a go. The Rangers are badly injured and can't get up the ground but Joe somehoe got up and tried to slash Toxicon out, but then he again falls to the ground, this time so badly that he couldn't even defend himself. The Rangers try to stop Toxicon from getting near Joe, but before they could do anything, he killed him. The Rangers badly craze out. Ronald gets up and tells the others to take care of Joe whilst he was destroying Toxicon. The other rangers take Joe to the Shuriken House immediately. Toxicon releases a toxic gas which irritates Ron. When it became unbearable, he just ran out from the place and escaped to the Shuriken House. When he arrived and asked where Joe was, the rangers said he was not breathing, not stimulating reflexes, not speaking, not opening his eyes, or in one word, dead. Ron was astonished and told them to take him to the hospital, while he and Sam could stay to fight back any other attacks by Toxicon. When the rangers leave for the hospital, Ron and Sam go and try to fight back Toxicon. 'Part 2 Toxicon gets weak though he almost defeats the Red and Black Rangers, so he just escaped and went back to Venom's lair. The rangers go to the hospital to check whether Joe was alright, but the doctor said he was dead and some toxic material had been injected into his veins, so his blood got poisonated. They take Joe to the Shuriken House and become miserably upset. They rush to the Shadow Dojo (the dojo where Joe was trained) and tell the master about Joe's death. He was very upset to hear the news. When the rangers asked what to do, he said that the only second person who had the right over the Shadow Ninja powers were Joe's brother. He told them where his house was, so they went there and told his brother about what had happened. Rey was visibly grieved to hear the terrible news, and he agreed to join them as the new black ranger, and vowed to avenge his brother for good. But then the rangers asked whether he had any training, and he didn't. He still said he will fight Toxicon to avenge his brother, so they trustfully hand him over the Black Elemental Morpher. They go to Shuriken House and there they discover that Toxicon had returned. They rush to the battle field, and Ron tells Rey how to morph. Then when all of them morph, they were having a mortal hardcore combat. They end up being thrown onto the floor demorphed by Toxicon. Rey gets up and morphs again, and in the name of his brother, slashes Toxicon and destroys him for good. Then when Toxicon returns enlarged, Ron explains him that every monster has a second life being enlarged, and he needs to pilot the Wolf Zord. In short, they again defeat Toxicon. Ron says his catchphrase, "Ninja Rangers, that's a morphenomenal victory!". Later they have a funeral for Joe and they had an introduction with Rey. Then they return to Shuriken House. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Ninja Quest